No More Secrets
by ValeriousD
Summary: Miz Finds himself in a different position after discovering secrets he had no idea about Rey Mysterio


Not so secret

After an exhilarating match at No Mercy, Rey and Miz share more than a congratulatory word

Paring/s: Rey Mysterio\Miz, Miz\Michele McCool & Miz\Jeff Hardy mentioned

Rating: 15/ R

Warnings: none… Except loads of Slash-tastic joy and a bit of "infidelity"

Disclaimer: I own None Of These… But only if I could **sigh**

Notes: Set when the cruiserweight title was still in circulation.

Rey sat on the bench in the locker room, reclaimed cruiserweight title by his side, thinking of the match he just had with the Miz.

"Man, I really thought Mike had me with that new submission hold of his, that was locked in pretty tight." He said quietly to himself. "You're not the only one, I didn't realise just how powerful that move was." A voice said from behind him. Rey quickly jumped off the bench half-dressed and turned round to find he was staring at the Miz, shirtless and wearing a black bandanna with a pair of black and red jeans and black sneakers."Well done by the way, you deserve the title after that match, just one thing though." Miz chuckled as he ran a hand through his dark hair, his holdall lazily slung over his shoulder."What's that?" Rey said as he removed his mask and threw it in the general direction of his duffle bag, he was a lucha-libre through-and-through, but for some reason thought he could trust Miz enough to remove his one treasured secret. He looked back at Mike, his piercing blue eyes seemingly staring straight through the Miz."This is kind of embarrassing to ask but, Michelle has taken the car back to the hotel and I was wondering, could I possibly hitch a ride back with you?" Miz asked, looking humbled but at the same time hypnotised by the icy blue tones in Rey's eyes.

"The mighty Miz, Asking me for a ride." Rey thought to himself, but rather than portray a sense of arrogance, or reveal some other intent Rey simply smiled at him. "Yeah okay then, not a problem. I'm going to shower before I leave though so you're welcome to wait or I'll knock by your dressing room when I leave." "I'll wait for you here, it's nice enough for you to give me a ride back." Miz said unnaturally giddy. Rey sat back on the bench and took of his trousers and dark blue jock strap, revealing a well- sized penis. Miz couldn't help himself and peeked round the corner, only to be confronted by Rey as he did so.

"Thought the rumours were true." Rey laughed as he wrapped a freshly pressed towel around himself and walked to the showers. "What?" Miz said aloud, aware of the various stories and the speculation that was flying around the locker room about his personal life. "Well there's been a lot of talk about you and Michelle, about why you got together." Rey said as he paused to face Miz shifting his body to one side. "So everyone knows the truth?" Miz said looking upset and slightly despairing. "Yeah, well everyone has speculations about you and Jeff Hardy, that your break-up was the reason he really moved back to TNA." "Fine, I guess I can't hide it, yes okay I'm gay. The relationship between Michelle and me is a fake; she knows it, its all kayfabe. Just very well pulled off." Miz finally confessed with a sigh, unsure why he admitted the truth to Rey.

"And as for me and Jeff, yes we did date, but him moving to TNA ended our relationship, it wasn't the other way around" Expecting Rey to appear with a tape recorder, Miz prepared for the worse. But instead, Rey simply smiled playfully. "You look hot, you fancy grabbing a quick shower, although I'm kind of pressed for time so we'll both have to grab a shower together." Rey said with a wink. "But what about your wife?" Miz said, immediately knowing what Rey was suggesting. "You're not the only one in a kayfabe relationship Mike. She's my sister, and Dominic and his sister are actually my niece and nephew. Now do you want to get into the shower or not." Rey said, being surprisingly dominant.

Mike smiled as he took of his jeans and his satin black jock strap. He looked at Rey who simply licked his lips and smiled. As the two of them got in the shower, Rey looked at Miz, his cool blue eyes meeting the Miz' own dark eyes. Miz seemed to have frozen in place; Rey ran a hand along Mike's washboard abdominal muscles and smiled as his hand travelled lower and brushed against Miz engorged penis and scrotum. "Mike please answer me something." Rey said as he kept Miz gaze fixed on him.

"I'll tell you what, I'll answer any questions you want, when we're back at your hotel room, but first can you do me a favour." Miz said, feeling slightly more comfortable and brave. "What's that," Rey said, looking slightly confused and bemused. "Well, there's this theory that the best blow-jobs are the ones you get in the shower, so I was wondering if you would help me test this theory. Miz said, feeling rather cheeky.

"Mike Mizannin you cheeky Bastard" Rey said with a smile, he lowered himself to Miz' erect penis and began to roll his tongue along the head and shaft, he was just about to take he whole thing into his throat when Miz asked. "In or out?" "What?" Rey said, still feeling incredibly aroused and jerking himself off while still tonguing Miz' head. "Do you want me to pull out or do you want me to cum in your throat?" Miz said half-groaning in pleasure. "I've swallowed a lot of things in the past from people Miz, I'm sure this will be no different." Rey said before going back to giving Miz head. Miz ran his fingers across Rey's head before starting to thrust his waist violently, forcing Rey to take more and more of him down his throat. It was twenty or so minutes later, that Miz let out a massive groan as wave upon wave of hot semen flooded Rey's mouth.

"That's that theory proved. " Rey said with a smile as he stood up. "Now, shall we get back to the hotel?"


End file.
